100 Story Challenge
by sistersgrimm1
Summary: My first Fanfic and it's the 100 story challenge! Awesome right? Well please read. Hope you enjoy! There will be some puckabrina. And k because there could be some language. Haven't decided yet. Thanks!
1. Author's note

**Hey! First Fanfic! And it's the 100 story challenge. Jumping right in. Awesome right? Well I hope you enjoy it. Just sayin, Ima rebel. Instead of using the words we are supposed to use... well I decided nah. Im good bro. So this story is rebelin it up. And any of the stories you really like or are your favorite in the challenge, and you and to see more of, like a whole separate story with chapters and stuff, just ask and I would be more than happy to write the story, Wow that was a huge run on sentence. Oh and any grammar mistakes sorry about that. I will try and not make a lot of those but it will probably happen anyways. And constructive criticism would be nice, but please nothing to harsh. So enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 1

**So everyone's ages jump around in the story. In this one Puck and Sabrina are about 19 to 20ish.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own the Sisters Grimm. Or Michael Buckley.**

College.

SPOV

I walked down the hallway and into my dorm room. My roommate Kara wasn't back, so I plopped down on my bed. I was really bored because I had nowhere to go and nobody to hang out with. Being a new student sucked. Lying there. I thought about Ferryport Landing. I really missed that place and my family even though I had only been gone for a few weeks. I even missed the annoying fairyboy Puck. Actually, the more I thought about it, the more I realized that I really, really did miss him. Maybe more than Daphne.

_No way Sabrina. You can't possibly miss gasbag more than Daphne. I mean come on, the day you left he threw a bucket of something all over you. How can you miss that?_

While lying there thinking, I heard a tapping noise at the window.

_What the crap? I'm on the 4__th__ floor of the building. How the heck is there a tapping sound?_

I looked up and nearly screamed. But at the same time I nearly jumped for joy. There, fluttering in the window with his trademark grin, was the fairy himself.

"Puck!" I yelled. I ran to the window and flung it open. He lazily flapped inside and looked around. Just as his feet touched the ground, I tackled him in a bear hug.

"Miss me snotface?" he grinned, but hugged me back.

"Course not. I tripped. And you just happened to be in the way."

"Uh huh. I see."

I leaned back, realizing I was sitting on his chest. "Wait, what are you doing here? How did you leave the barrier? Why are you at my college?" I asked, refusing to let him move when he tried. He was not going anywhere until he answered me.

"Jeez woman. One question at a time. Well, Jake used the Vorpal Blade to let me out cause the old lady thought you still needed my protection. She also enrolled me into this place. And you know what the best part is?" he replied, his eyes dancing mischievously.

I didn't know if I wanted to know the answer to that question. "what?" I asked slowly.

"I have the room above yours."

That's. Just. Great.

As I was sitting there debating to punch Puck in the face, Kara walked in.

"Oh" she blushed, "Am I interrupting something?"

"Nope! Robin here was just leaving!" I yelped, seeing how this must have looked to her. I grabbed Puck and pushed him into the hallway. "Seeya later Robin!" Then I slammed the door in his face.

Kara gave me a quizzical look. "That was… interesting. Is he your boyfriend or something you never told me about?" Kara gave me a hurt look. Even though we had only known each other for a few weeks, we had become really close.

"No. He is just a friend that I have known since I was 11."

"Well you two should get together. You make a really cute couple!"

"How 'bout no."

"Fine. I will just get you tow together."

Great. Kara is the new Daphne.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! This is the second part of the last chapter. I decided since it was the first, well what the heck let's make it a double chapter. And on the chapters, constructive criticism would be good. Just nothing to hurtful please**

**Italics are thoughts**

**Disclaimer: I disclaim everything. I own nothing.**

College. Part 2

SPOV

It had been a few weeks since Puck had shown up in my window. Kara was still trying to get us together, and I was trying to figure out how to explain the giant dent in the roof where I used the top of our broom to hit the celling to tell Puck to quiet down. Other than that everything was going smoothly.

_I should go on a walk. _I thought to myself. _I know its dark, but what the heck. Plus I'm really bored and Kara isn't here. Which is good I guess. All we talk about is school and Puck. Speaking of Puck, where the heck is he? Not that I care or anything but still. He usually comes to annoy me about something by now. Oh well. I really need to get up now. It's way too hot in here._

Grumbling, I got off my bed and went outside. The cool night air made me feel immediately better. I walked around campus, lost in my own thoughts. I got this feeling inside me, like someone was watching me. _You're being paranoid Sabrina. Just suck it up and don't act like a wimp. There is nothing there. Keep going. _Continuing, I felt a hand wrap around my throat. _That's just great._ The owner of the hand whipped me around, and I saw Nottingham staring at me with an evil smile plastered across his face.

"Time to die, Grimm." _Crap._

I was swung roughly around again, a felt a cold blade pressed against my throat. Squirming, the blade cut into the side of my throat, cutting it a bit. _How am I supposed to get myself out of this? _

"Ahem" Nottingham swung me around, and I found Puck standing about 10 feet away. "I believe she is mine" Puck took a step closer, but the blade was pushed harder into her neck. _Puck, please be smart. I really, really don't want to die tonight. _I tried sending that message to him, hoping he would get it. Watching Puck, I realized he was trying to send me a message. He would randomly push his elbow back. _What is that supposed to mean stupid? Not like that's going to hel- _Wait. I threw my elbow back as hard as I could. I felt it make contact with his stomach. Hunching over, he released me. Spinning around, I kicked him where it really hurt. _He's gonna feel that in the morning. _Puck popped his giant pink wings out and swooped over to grab me. Snatching me up around the waist, we flew silently back to my dorm room. Kara was still at her party and would probably be there all night. _Awesome. _Walking to the bathroom, I cleaned the blood coming down my neck. I had left the bathroom door open, and puck leaned on the door frame watching silently. _I really don't want to be alone tonight. _I suddenly realized as I walked towards Puck and back to my room. As we walked, I grabbed his hand. Not saying anything, he silently understood and squeezed. I walked into my room with Puck trailing me and closed the doors. _Who cares about the no boys in girls' rooms rule? _ We both crawled into my bed and fell asleep as soon as our heads hit my pillow.

No one POV

Sunlight streamed into the room through the open doors. Sabrina had her head in the crook of Puck's neck and shoulder. Their legs were tangled up, and Sabrina had her arms wrapped around his neck with his arms around her waist. "You should probably go. If someone catches you in here we are both dead." Sabrina mumbled. Neither one of them moved. "I don't care." He replied. "I'm the Trickster King. They can't tell me to do anything. Besides, I don't wanna." Sabrina grinned. Too bad neither of the saw the happy Kara standing in the door grinning like an idiot and taking pictures to send to Daphne.

**I don't really know if I like this story. Oh well. I'm excited to write some of my other stories. Plus I'm to lazy to go back and fix what I want.:) Hope you enjoyed it more than I did!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Second Story! Chapter 3! Yay! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I totally own the sisters Grimm. Just kidding. I'm not cool enough. Michael Buckley is cool enough, but I don't own him either.**

**And Puck and Sabrina are 15. Well Puck is actually over 4000 years old. He looks 15. Yea.**

Superglue

S POV

Sabrina gave Puck a death glare. "Why. Did. You. Dump. Super. Glue. All. Over. ME?" She was so pissed. Today was such a good day, and gasbag here just HAD to ruin it. Puck thought it was the funniest thing ever though.

"Grimm! You should see yourself! You look like a toad threw up all over you!" That was the last straw. She lunged. Tackling the flying boy out of the air, she landed on top of him. Unfortunately, she sat dazed for a moment to long, and found herself stuck. Right on top of him. An the worst part? Her forehead was glued to his. They couldn't even turn their heads to look away from each other or to look at Daphne, who was rolling on the ground laughing her butt off. Sabrina also found that she couldn't move because the rest of her body was also glued to Puck. He could stand, but the only way to move was if her carried her. Which he did. Most clumsy and awkward thing ever though. By the time he was able to sit on the couch, where she was forced to sit in his lap, both of them were blushing profusely. _Why fairyboy whyyyyyy?! At least Uncle Jake can help us._

"Hey Daph, when is Uncle Jake getting home?"

"Not until tomorrow."

_Crap._


	5. Chapter 4

**Yea Im posting a lot tonight because it's midnight and im bored. Plus there is a cricket in my room somewhere and its really annoying.**

**Disclaimer: I. own. Nothing. Nada. Zip. Zilch.**

The Tree

PPOV

"I know what I'm doing Grimm!"

"No you don't! We obliviously are flying the wrong direction!"

"I SAID I know what I'm doing!"

"PUCK! We are being chased BY A FRIGGIN DRAGON and you are going TOWARDS the town! We are supposed to be going AWAY from the town! And watch where you're going! You are going to make us crash!"

"GRIMM FOR THE LAST TIME. I GOT THIS! I KNOW WHERE WE ARE GOING AND I KNOW HOW TO FL-"

"I never got to finish that sentence because just as I was saying that, I just happened to be looking at Sabrina. I mean Grimm. And we crashed. Right into a tree. I swear it was not there about two seconds before. It just appeared out of nowhere. Not my fault. Which is why we are here, and Grimm has a concussion and a broken leg plus arm. I had to save her sorry butt again." I explained to the rest of the Grimm family who looked at me curiously while Sabrina slept peacefully on the hospital bed beside me. I mean Grimm. I had come out with a bruise on my head and a sore wing. And even though we did crash, I meant to do that. Cause I knew what I was doing. I mean, we weren't eaten by the dragon, now were we?


	6. Chapter 5

**Yay new chapter! And thank you mlbv-grimm and HopeLovePeaceHannahC for the comments! I will try to work on those!:) And Sabrina and Puck are 12.**

**Disclaimer: I totally own sisters Grimm. *Elvis growls* Just kidding. Micahel Buckley owns Sisters Grimm.**

Elvis

"Why you filthy little freak baby, can you not prank me for at least ONE DAY?!"

"Because it's very amusing to watch your reaction."

"I will hurt you!"

_Why do they scream at each other every morning? It hurts my ears. _Elvis thought to himself. The big dog looked over to the two screaming children. Puck had make her skin turn purple today. Or he thought. Elvis couldn't really tell, because he was a dog and had color issues. She was still screaming at him, and he was just grinning and stepping away from her punches. Everyone else was in the kitchen, attempting to ignore the fight and eat. He would be in there too, but the two fighting children blocked his path. _Nope. This won't work. They have to move. And stop fighting. There is only so much a poor dog could take. _He whined. They ignored him. Elvis whined louder. Still ignored. _Okay that's it. _He growled and lunged.

Tackling Puck and Sabrina, he wedged them under his body, both their heads sticking out between his front paws. They both gave him a look of awe that he had actually done that to them. _That's right punks. That just happened._ Sabrina tried to wriggle free, but he was too heavy. "Get off Elvis" she whined. _Nah I'm good. _"Grimm, get the flea bag off of me."

"What am I supposed to do Puck?"

"I don't know! Just make him Move!"

_No not another argument! They just stopped their last one! _Elvis tried to think of something. Anything. He was so deep in thought, a trail of drool began to hang out of his mouth, inching towards Sabrina and Puck. "Elvis! Stop! Please!" Sabrina begged as she watched the drool move closer and closer to her and Puck. She could only handle so much, and Puck prank had already pushed her limits. She couldn't stand having her skin dyed and being drooled on. Too bad Elvis was still thinking too hard to notice anything. _Man that dog has a one track mind. _Sabrina thought. The drool had almost reached them.

"Puck. Please help." She tried to squirm away, but she was sill pressed down tightly by the big dog. Turning to Puck, she gave him a begging look. He obviously didn't know what to do either. Then his face scrunched up like he had an idea.

"Grimm, you're going to own me for this. I don't even know why I'm helping you. " he muttered to her.

"What?" she asked.

"Put your head in my neck."

Sabrina was about to argue, but saw how close the dog salvia was, and quickly did as she was told. She buried her head into his neck, and he turned his head trying to cover her up as much as possible. He smelled like the woods and cookies. That's when Elvis noticed what was happening. _Whoops. _He got his big body up and lumbered into the kitchen, leaving the two of them there. _Ha! I did it! The impossible! Now I deserve food! I'm a hero!_

Puck and Sabrina stayed in their position a few more moments before Puck sat up and wiped his face. Sabrina sat up too. She looked at him. "Thanks Puck. A lot. I'll even forgive you about the whole skin dying thing."

"Of course you do Grimm. You love me! You could never stay mad at me. I'm too good looking for you to hate me for more than 5 minutes." He said, smirking at her, a gleam in his bright green eyes.

"Suddenly… I don't feel that forgiving." She punched him in the gut and walked upstairs to take a shower. Puck lay on the floor, silently gasping for air.


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys I'm back! I don't really have a schedule for when I post these, so they might come out at random. Hope you have enjoyed the stories so far, and I love the reviews!:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the sisters Grimm.**

**Yolo**

Sabrina was sitting on the couch in the Grimm's living room lazily flipping through a journal. Daphne sat next to her, surfing the channels on the TV for something good to watch. Elvis lay at their feet snoring. The house was quiet for once, and the family were trying not to disrupt it. They rarely ever had a quiet moment in the strange house, so moments like these were cherished. Well, all was quiet until Puck walked in. "Hey Grimm, I have a question. What does yolo mean?" he asked staring at her curiously. He stayed in the door frame across the room. "My friends say it all the time."

"Yolo? Please, don't ever say that again." Sabrina said.

"Why not?"

"Cause it's stupid."

"Well what does it mean?"

Sabrina slowly got up and waked over to Puck until she was standing right in front of him. She looked right into his bright green eyes. "I'm not telling you because it is the most stupid saying ever."

"Grimm, I want to know what yolo means." He said, staring right back.

"Fine." Then, in the blink of an eye, she punched him in the gut, hard. Puck doubled over, grasping his stomach. Sabrina smirked, and walked around him and into the kitchen. "Still am not going to tell you. And say it again, I will punch you again, but this time somewhere it will really hurt."

"Guess I shouldn't ask what swag means either." Puck wheezed. He looked to Daphne, who just shrugged and turned back to the TV.


	8. Chapter 7

**Yay! Two stories in one night! Whoohoo! And I got his Eggo waffles idea from my friends. Yeah from my friends. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sisters Grimm or Eggo waffles.**

**Leggo My Eggo!**

The smell of waffles and syrup drifted up into the room of Sabrina Grimm. _Mmmmm that smells good. _She thought as she open her eyes. She nearly screamed at what she saw. Inches away from her face was her younger sister Daphne. Her hair had obviously not been combed, and her eyes had a crazed look to them. It was a little scary, she had to admit to herself. "Do you know what we are having for breakfast today?" Daphne asked in a high pitched voice. It was so high it made Elvis whimper.

"Waffles…" Sabrina answered slowly.

"Do you know what kind of waffles?" Daphne asked, her voice going so high a talking mouse would be jealous. And she knew that because she had met one before.

"No… do I want to? Sabrina answered tentatively. They had had waffles before, but Daphne had never been this excited. Something was up.

"WE ARE HAVING EGGO WAFFLES! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I LOVE THOSE! AND I HAVENT HAD ONE SINCE NEW YORK! THIS IS SO GRAVY!" Daphne screamed before racing down the stairs so fast it would impress a cheetah. Sabrina blinked a few times, trying to set rid of the ringing in her ears. She heard a floorboard creek, and looked up to see a confused blonde fairy standing in her doorway. He arched his eyebrows questioningly, and Sabrina just shook her head before following him down the stairs. _Oh Granny, what have you done?_

Puck and Sabrina walked in to the dining room to find Daphne shoveling waffles into her mouth as fast as possible. She had so much waffle in her mouth she looked like a chipmunk. A crazy, psychopathic chipmunk. Sabrina grabbed the fork before she could put anymore into her mouth. Daphne glared at her and held out her hand for Sabrina to put the fork back into. "Not until you swallow." Sabrina said to the little girl. Daphne gave her an annoyed look before she started chewing. It took her about 30 seconds to finish all that she had in her mouth. _Wow that's impressive._ Sabrina handed her back the fork. Daphne was about to stab another waffle, but Puck snatched it off her plate before the fork could reach it. Daphne froze, then turn to Puck, giving him a look that made him freeze as the waffle was half way to the boy's mouth.

"Puck," she said icily, "Give me back the waffle, and nobody gets hurt." Puck was still frozen, but then seemed to find the function to move again. He slowly shook his head, and let the waffle continue the journey to his mouth, at a much slower rate.

_Crap. Puck is about to unleash the beast. This is so not good. _Sabrina thought.

"Puck" She growled. "Give it back. NOW." Puck looked at her, and continued to bring the waffle to his mouth. Sabrina glanced over to Daphne, who looked ready to pounce.

_Okay Puck. You have unleashed the beast. "_Puck, you have about three seconds to return that. One. Two. Thr-"

Suddenly, Daphne was hurtling in the air towards Puck. "LEGGO MY EGGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed. Puck, not having enough time to react, was throw to the ground, the screaming little girl on top of him.

Puck was able to make it out without being too seriously injured. He did learn something though. When Daphne says something, you listen. No questions asked. And, you never, ever get in the way of Daphne Grimm and her eggo waffles. NEVER.

**Haha. Hope you guys liked it! Please tell me what you thought! **


	9. Chapter 8

**Yay new story! Please R/R! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sisters Grimm or the song **_**He is a Jolly Goodfellow**_

Goodfellow

Sabrina swung her wooden sword up, blocking Puck's sword coming straight at her. They had been fighting for about half an hour, Daphne and Red watching from the sidelines. "Why did you throw me into a tub of who knows what freakbaby!" Sabrina shouted, as she took a swipe at Puck, who blocked it easily. "Cause I thought it would be funny. And it was! Actually, scratch that, it was hilarious!" Puck taunted, jumping onto the trampoline, doing a summersault over Sabrina's head and landing behind her. She turned around just in time to block the thrust at her back. "And, just to clarify, it was glue, pickles, and money poop." He said with a grin, before lunging at her. Sabrina sidestepped, moving just in time. She was tiring, and becoming slower as the fight wore on. She had to end it, and soon. An idea hit her.

"Wait!" she said as she blocked a hit from Puck's wooden sword and grabbing it from his hands. "Your last name is Goodfellow right?"

"Yes Grimm. We have gone over this before. Or is your peanut sized brain too small to understand?"

"But I thought you were a villain of the worst kind. What kind of villain has the last name of GOODfellow?" Puck thought about that for a moment.

"It's my last name Grimm. It doesn't mean anything."

"Oh yes it does." She smiled mischievously. "Did you know that there is a song that is called He is a jolly goodfellow? I think it fits you perfectly. And it can be changed just for you. Let me sing it to ya." Puck's eyes widened, and before he could say anything, Sabrina burst into the song, changing the lyrics to make Puck as mad as she could get him.

"PUCK'S A JOOLY GOODFELLOW, PUCK'S A JOLLY GOODFELLOW, PUCK'S A JOLLY GOODFELLOOOOOOOW, CAUSE HE ALWAYS SAVES THE DAY!" She sang as loud as she could, running around Puck's room, avoiding being tackled by the enraged fairy. Daphne recognized the song tune, and quickly caught onto the lyrics, joining Sabrina in the song. Red looked like she was trying not to laugh.

"STOP! STOP THIS AT ONCE! I AM THE TRICKSTER KING, AND I WILL NOT LET MY NAME BE USED LIKE THIS!" Puck yelled, as he continued to follow the singing Sabrina. "BOTH OF YOU STOP NOW! MARSHMELLOW! HOW COULD YOU BETRAY ME LIKE THIS!" Daphne continued to sing along with Sabrina.

"PUCK;S A JOLLY GOODFELLOOOOOW, CAUSE HE ALWAYS SAVES THE DA-" Sabrina was cut short as Puck finally caught and tackled her. He pinned her arms down, and leaned in close to her face. "Grimm," he said. She could smell his breath as it tickled her face, which was pretty disgusting. "You're gonna pay for that one."

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews! I keep the stories coming as fast as I can! Pleasr keep reading and reviewing! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sisters Grimm**

_The Fan._

The day was hot and humid. Sabrina sat in front of the fan, enjoying the breeze. Everyone else sat around the house, it was too hot to do anything. Puck sat beside her on the couch, trying to get some of the cool air. Daphne and Red sat by the door that led into the kitchen, copying Sabrina and Puck with their own fan. Granny Relda was out getting more fans, because the living room and dining room's fans' kept disappearing, and somehow the kids' rooms keep getting cooler and cooler. Uncle Jake was in his room, sitting in front of two fans, while looking up ways to wake up Veronica and Henry.

Puck pushed Sabrina, trying to get of the fan. "Move Puck." Sabrina said, moving the fan more toward her again. When she talked though, her voice went through the fan causing her voice to sound robotic. Puck's green eyes widened.

"How did you do that?" Puck asked her in astonishment. "I must learn this trickery!"

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "You talk into the fan dofus." She said. "Not that hard to figure out."

"Move. " Puck said as he pushed Sabrina off the couch and grabbed the fan.

"Thanks a lot Puck." Sabrina muttered as she turned around to look through the fan at Puck, who was rambling on about anything that he could think of just so he could hear his voice. She smirked. Puck was entertained WAY too easily. "Hey fartface, you're spitting in my face." Sabrina said through the fan, her robotic voice making Puck jump a little. Red and Daphne saw this, and did the same through their own fan. The sound of the kids robotic voices filled the room.

"This is so cool!" Puck exclaimed, his robotic voice filling the room. "say…" he looked over to Sabrina. "I wonder if you can do this to someone's voice without the fan." Sabrina grabbed her throat and ran.


	11. Chapter 10

**Another story! Then I actually have to go do something. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the sisters Grimm.**

_Paw's up_

Sabrina laid on her, too lazy to do anything else. The only time she had moved all day was to go down for breakfast and to use the bathroom. Other than that she had not moved from her bed. She didn't want to. But there was a problem. She was extremely thirsty. But she still didn't want to move. That's when she saw Puck walk by her door. "Puck." She called. He poked his head in her door. "Will you please get me some water?" she asked. Sabrina hoped he would, but she didn't expect him too. Which is why she was extremely surprised when he agreed and walked off. She stared at the door, her mouth hanging slightly open, Did Puck just agree do get her something? Her? She shook her head as Puck walked back into her room and handed her the glass. Sabrina took it warily, and glanced at the glass to see if there was anything in it. Not seeing anything she took a sip, and an odd sensation started to fill her as soon as the liquid hit her mouth. Immediately realizing he did something to her, she didn't want to be the only one to suffer. So she launched herself at Puck, forcing some of the liquid down his throat. Puck looked at Sabrina, his green eyes wide.

"Aw crap." He said before a disturbing metamorphosis began to go over his body. She felt her body going through the same thing. When she felt her body stop, she looked around. Everything had become a lot bigger.

"Puck, what did you do?" she growled. Literally. _What the... _she thought. She looked down at her hands, and saw that they were blonde and furry. And in the shape of a paw. "Puck. What. Did. Yo-" She turned to find a yellow golden Labrador with confused green eyes looking back at her. "Am I a dog?" she screamed. Well, it was more of a scream/dog yelp.

"Well, a golden retriever, to be exact." Puck said. Sabrina growled, and Puck bolted from the room, Sabrina hot on his tail. Literally. They raced down the stairs and into the living room, where everyone else was. Daphne and Red were on the couch, watching a movie, while Henry and Veronica were on the other side of the couch talking with Jake and Briar, who were on the loveseat. Granny Relda was on the rocking chair in the corner, watching the movie and adding to the conversation the other adults were having. All of them looked up when the two dogs came barreling into the room.

"What is the meaning of this!" Henry yelled when Puck jumped onto his lap.

"Puck turned me into a dog!" Sabrina said.

"Then Sabrina turned me into a dog." Puck said after being pushed off the couch by Herny.

"Puck! Turn me back into a human!"

"I wanna be a doggie too!" Daphne yelled.

The room burst into laughter, all except for Sabrina, Puck, and Henry.

"Puck," Uncle Jake said gasping for air from laughing so hard, "Do you actually know how to change back?"

"That's the thing…" Puck said sheepishly, "I don't actually know how to change back because I wasn't planning on becoming a dog too…" his wagging tail had come to a standstill.

"Puck I am going to kill you!" Sabrina growled. Literally.


	12. Chapter 11

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Been a bit busy. Well here ya go.**

**Disclaimer: The usual answer. I don't own nuthin. **

_The glass Horse_

Sabrina looked up at Puck, who was sitting in a tree, with a fury in her eyes that he had never seen before. He sat in one of the branches that he could see her clearly, and she could also see him clearly. He held her most prized possession, a little silver glass horse that had a red bridle on its head. It was in a prancing position, its head held high, mane and tail flowing. The figurine was small enough to stand in the palm of his hand. The little horse was actually very pretty, everyone thought so. Sabrina loved the little prancing pony more than anything, which is why Puck stole it often. "Puck. Give me the figurine now, or I will personally kill you!" She yelled up to him, waving her fist in the air. Puck smirked.

"Why should I?" Puck called down. He tossed the pony in the air and caught it, watching Sabrina cringe.

"Puck, please give the horse. It's special to me."

"Why is this so special Grimm? It's only a little glass horse. Nothing special."

Sabrina sighed and ran her hand through her hair, removing it from her face. A new habit she had started. "Because it is the last thing my father gave it to me before he disappeared. I was able to hide it from the cops so they didn't take it like they took everything else. It's all I have left of my dad Puck." By the end of the story, Puck had put the horse next to him on the branch, slowly swinging his legs off the branch.

"That… was…" Puck trailed. He looked down at her, not knowing what to say. He sighed. "Fine Grimm. Just this once will I let you have your stuff back without a fight." He reached out to grab the glass horse, when suddenly a gust of wind blew, throwing the prancing horse off the branch. It landed at Sabrina's feet, shattering into hundreds of pieces. Both the blondes looked at the broken glass in a shocked silence. Sabrina broke it by looking up at Puck, tears in her eyes. And Sabrina never cries. She opened her mouth like she was going to say something, closed it, and ran inside, slamming the door behind her. Puck sat there for a few more moments before slowly flying down to the shards of glass, sinking to his knees. "What have I done?" He whispered to himself. There was no way anyone could fix the horse, because if they used an enchantment Sabrina would not be able to go near it, and there were just to many pieces to glue it back together. The silver glass horse was gone. Puck gently picked up all of the little glass pieces into his hands, and stood up. He looked up at the house, then into the direction of town, and back at the house. Spinning around, he took off towards the house, leaving without saying a word.

Sabrina curled herself into a tighter ball on her bed, sobbing uncontrollably. How could Puck do this to her? He broke the little glass horse, the one thing that was truly special to her, the last bit of her dad she had. It was gone. All because of Puck. The stupid fairy boy. She didn't think she could forgive him for this. He had taken the prank too far. Sabrina finally unwound herself and looked at her clock. It was midnight. Her family had let her skip dinner earlier when they saw her running up to her room sobbing. Daphne had wanted to come in and comfort her, but Granny Relda had said to let her cool off. She was really hungry now. Opening the door quietly, Sabrina made her way down into the kitchen in search of food. Raiding the fridge in hopes of something normal, she found a take out box in the back. They hadn't gone out for food in a while. On the take out box it said the Blue Plate Diner. The diner was Sabrina's favorite place to eat in town. She took it over to the table and sat down. Opening the box, she froze. Inside was her favorite dish and dessert. But it was what had been taped to the top of the box the made her freeze. It was a little velvet box, with a card in top. The person had duct-taped the box, so she had some trouble. After ripping off all the tape she lifted the card up. Inside were only three words._ I'm sorry Grimm. _It had been written in scratch writing, but it was his best. Placing the card next to the take out box, she turned to the velvet box. Picking it up, she slowly opened it and gasped. Inside was a bracelet and a matching pair of earrings. The bracelet had seven pieces of small silver glass pieces lined up next to each other and had a letter of Sabrina's name carved into each of them. In front of the S and after the A were two more pieces of glass, with a horse carved into each of them. The horses looked like they were running away from the name, but both horses were in the same position as her figurine had been. The earrings were also exact replicas of the glass horse, but much smaller, being able to stand on her pinkie finger. Sabrina smiled. They were beautiful. Okay, maybe she could forgive the fairy after all.


	13. Chapter 12

**So I got the idea for this story from… well me. So this is going to sound really weird, but I love it when people play with my hair. When they just mess with it, braid it, and do different styles with it. Yea.. sounds weird but it's not really. Well hope you enjoy!**

**The usual disclaimer.**

_Hair_

Sabrina heard Daphne calling her name from downstairs to come watch the movie with her and the rest of the kids. Sabrina sighed. _Might as well go watch the movie._ There was no one else to hang out with in the house. Uncle Jake was with Briar, Henry and Veronica went for a night out, and Granny Relda was with Mr. Canis were working on a case. Sabrina sighed again but sat up and walked out of her room. Daphne had been dead set on watching _Beauty and the Beast _all week, and now she had the chance. Sabrina groaned inwardly. She _really _didn't want to watch the movie, but there was nothing else to do. Sabrina walked into the living room and surveyed the room. Red was sprawled out across the whole loveseat, Daphne was lying across most of the couch, Elvis was laying out on the ground right in front of Daphne, and Puck sat at the end of the couch, the only one actually sitting like a normal person, but with a giant slouch. "Daphne sit up and make room." She said to the laid out girl. Daphne shook her head. Sabrina looked over at Red, who blinked sleepily. She was obviously going to pass out during the movie. Lucky. She shook her head and, going against her better judgment, went over and sat in front Puck on the floor, and leaned back against his legs. She turned her head to look at him, and he gave her a surprised look. She shrugged and turned back to the movie. Sabrina then felt Puck's legs shift, and his ear close to her ear. "Knew you couldn't resist the Trickster King, Grimm."

"In your dreams, fartface."

Puck leaned back, and everyone settled down to watch the movie. About half way through, Sabrina felt Puck messing with her hair. Sabrina debated on slapping his hand away, but she thought, _eh, what the heck. He does anything to it I can kill him for it later. _Puck played with her hair for the rest of the movie.

When the end of the movie came rolling around, Daphne, Red, and Elvis were passed out. Puck quickly got up and left, leaving Sabrina sitting on the floor. _Time to see the damage, _she thought. Getting up, she slowly walked to the bathroom, hoping it wasn't bad. Stepping into the bathroom, Sabrina was impressed. The fairy had made tiny braids throughout her hair. It sounded simple, but it was still really pretty. Since he didn't really have any rubber bands, the braids were coming out at the ends, but it helped with the over all look.

Sabrina walked over to Puck's door. How would she repay him? Then she smirked. She had an idea. Opening the door, she slipped inside his room. Glancing around momentarily, always amazed at the beauty of his room, Sabrina walked down the path towards the trampoline the blonde fairy slept on. She found him sitting on the edge of the trampoline, legs dangling off, chin resting in his hand. He was looking into the forest, looking deep in thought. "How did you know how to braid? I would have never guessed the Trickster King knowing how to braid."

Puck looked over at her and shrugged. "I was forced to marry Moth. I had to spend a lot of time with her. You pick up a thing or two living with her."

"Well. I'm impressed." She then walked over to the boy, leaned up, and whispered into his ear, "Thanks, Fairy Boy." And kissed his cheek. Before he could react, she turned and ran off, leaving the bewildered boy behind.

The next morning Sabrina got up yawned. Rolling out of bed, she looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was still braided. She smiled to herself. Hey, it was pretty good considering who made it. She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, where everyone but Puck was having breakfast . Veronica looked at her, eyebrows raised. "Sabrina, what happened to your hair? It's really pretty." Sabrina smirked and said one word before walking back out the door with a piece of toast. "Puck." She left everyone with a very confused look on all of their faces.


	14. Chapter 13

**Sorry about that last one. It was really weird… I dunno. I just had like a writers block thing I guess. And I was super brain dead because I have slept like 7 hours in the past 3 days. *yawns* Yea I really need to sleep. But right now I'm so tired you go into that like slap happy stage and everything is super funny. That ever happened to you? Yup im there now. Which is where my inspiration for this story came from… Hope you enjoy.**

_Laugh_

Puck, Daphne, Red, Elvis, and Sabrina were all sprawled out throughout the living room. Granny Relda was with Mr. Canis at Mayor Charming's, Uncle Jake was at Briar's coffee shop, and Veronica and Henry were doing their own things around the house. Over all, a pretty boring and normal day. Well as normal as you can get when you are sitting next to a 4000 year old fairy. They were all absently watching the tv, which wasn't actually turned on. Daphne sighed. "I'm bored. Can we do sumthin. Puh-leaseeee." Sabrina slowly turned her head and slowly looked over Puck to Daphne. "Daphne, that requires moving. How 'bout no." Sabrina then proceeded to collapse onto Puck's shoulder, like she couldn't support her own weight. "It's sooooo hoooooot and immmmm soooooo tireddddddddddd." She complained. Puck faked laughed. His fake laugh turned into a real laugh, which grew louder and louder. Soon he was laughing so hard that noise wasn't even coming from him. His face was red and he was clapping his hands. "Puck, what his wrong with you?" Sabrina asked, extremely bewildered. Puck took in a deep breath, trying to explain, but continued to laugh. Sabrina snickered. "You're a doufus. And your laugh is super funny sounding." Then she started to laugh. "Sabrina! No! Don't join him!" Daphne yelled. Too late. Sabrina looked just like Puck, laughing her head off for no apparent reason. Veronica walked down the stairs to find the source of the yelling. "What up?" she asked, finding and laughing Puck and Sabrina and a sighing Daphne and Red. "Are they Okay…? Do I even want to know?" Daphne looked at her mother at shook her head. "Nope. They lost it." Veronica gave the kids one last look and shook her head, walking back up the stairs. Daphne looked at Sabrina and Puck, who were now rolling on the floor with tears coming out of their eyes. "Yup," she muttered to Red, "They totally lost it."

**Yea this pretty much happens to me every time I am sleep deprived. Sometimes I'm not even sleep deprived I just find everything very funny. Yea Im really weird. **


	15. Chapter 14

**New update. Yus. Hope you enjoy! This kinda explains my life right now… CAUSE ITS SO HOT! I WANT IT TO BE WINTER BUT I DON'T LIKE THE COLD! AH MY LIFE. ITS SO HOT! Well maybe if I put on shorts and not my sweat pants that might help but I am an extremely person. So I will write you a story instead. Well please enjoy!**

_Too Hot For Life_

"It's too hot for life!" Daphne complained from the couch. Red nodded from her spot sprawled on the loveseat. They had taken the door from the kitchen into the living room down, (don't know why. They felt like it.) and Red and Daphne could see Sabrina had opened the fridge and was sitting in front of it trying to get all of the cool air. Elvis was fighting her for the space. Puck was nowhere to be seen. Or he was until he walked down the stairs complaining. Daphne turned to him. She saw he was shirtless with a pair of green gym shorts on. She snickered. "Sabrina, guess who's here to see you!"

"Who?" Sabrina called from her spot in the kitchen, still fighting off Elvis.

"It's hot! Grimm do something!"

Sabrina sighed and turned to Puck, closing the fridge. She only made it half way before seeing Puck, and she froze. Color quickly rushed into her cheeks. Puck smirked. "What Grimm, my hotness too much for you?" He then proceeded to lay on the floor. Sabrina finished closing the fridge, leaving an unhappy Elvis standing next to the fridge door. She went over to Puck and looked down at him.

"Wacha doin' stinkpot?"

"The floor is cool." Puck replied, like it was the simplest thing to figure out. Sabrina rolled her eyes, but realized that the floor was very cool under her feet. She was about to join Puck, but saw that her capris and baggy shirt were most likely going to prevent her from much of the coolness of the floor. She walked past Daphne, who winked at her. Sabrina shook her head, feeling her blush come back. Running up the stairs, she grabbed a pair of tan shorts and a white tank top. She looked at herself in the mirror, feeling really self-conscious . This was the most skin she had ever shown, especially around Puck. Her long legs stood out, and her blonde hair rolled down her back like a waterfall. Before she could change her mind, she walked down the stairs. Daphne looked up from her spot on the couch and gasped.

"Sabrina, you're a hottie!"

Sabrina smirked and walked over to Puck, who was still gasping. Laying down, she laid her head on his stomach. Once Puck had regained his composure, he asked "Grimm, what are you doing?" Sabrina looked at him.

"Well the floor was too hard, and I don't have a pillow, so I decided to use your stomach. You're squishy enough." She smirked. Puck actually was the opposite of squishy. He was actually extremely fit. She would never admit that to him though. Puck looked at her for a while longer, so Sabrina decided to gey him back for earlier. "What Puck, am I too hot for you?" Puck blushed and looked away. Daphne watched the two the floor and sighed. "It needs to be too hot more often." She said to Red quietly. Red nodded.


	16. Chapter 15

**This sadly actually happened to me… Why do I find that a lot of these stories happen to me… The only difference is instead of having a sister my friend did this to me and I was alone to face her and our other friends fury. It was an intense battle, with me losing epically. But in my defense, it was 4 to 1 even though they were all 3 years younger than me… So now I'm putting Sabrina and Puck in my place mwhahaha.**

_Attack of the Stuffed Animals_

"SABRINA! PUCK!" The two said teens looked at each other from across the couch before leaping into action. Racing up the stairs, they ran into the middle of Daphne's room.

"Daphne! What happened!" Sabrina yelled, because when they ran into the room, the 10 year old brunette was nowhere to be found. The two teens stood back to back, turning in a circle slowly. Suddenly, the door slammed. Both Sabrina and Puck jumped and looked at the door. Sabrina heard a scuffle, and turned to the opposite side of the room, noticing a fort made out of the mattress and pillows and blankets. Turning, she looked past Puck on her right, and saw a considerably smaller fort that looked just like the younger children's fort, but would only fit one person, 2 if you really squeezed. "Oh no." she whispered. She ran to the door, tugging on the doorknob franticly. Puck walked over to her calmly.

"What wrong with you Grimm" he asked, leaning against the door.

"Puck have you never been –" Sabrina didn't get to finish, because the girl who had sent them flying up the stairs stood up from her fort, follow by her friends, Red, Alice (from wonderland), and Dorothy (from Oz). All of them were armed with stuffed animals. Sabrina and Puck turned slowly. "Puck." Sabrina whispered slowly.

"Yea?"

"Slowly turn into a bug, crawl under the door, unlock it, and we will run." Before they could move though, a scream came in from across the room.

"ATTACK" Puck and Sabrina found themselves being pelted with tons of stuffed animals. The bad thing was that they both knew they the ammo would not stop soon. Daphne had started collecting animals, and the last time they had counted, she had over 150 stuffed animals. That was last year.

"HIDE!" Sabrina yelled, as they jumped into the smaller fort the girls had made for them. Well at least they had given them some cover. Sadly, she found herself sitting on Puck's lap, because there was no more room. Sabrina started to see why they were ambushed and why they were also given a fort. _I am SO going to get her for this. _Sabrina thought to herself. Reaching out and snatching up some stuffed animals, which she gave some of too Puck. The war went on for about an hour and a half. By the time they were done, you couldn't even see the floor there were so many stuffed animals everywhere. Sabrina groaned an leaned back. She was going to have bruises when she woke up tomorrow. Those girls threw hard, and with deathly aim. They rarely ever missed their target anymore. Realizing that she was leaning against Puck's chest. At this point she was so tired, she didn't care. Puck seemed to tired too. Sabrina found sleep over taking her before she could do anything else.

Granny Relda walked upstairs, looking for her grandchildren, for last few hours had been much to quiet. Walking down the hallway she opened each door, glancing into each one. Finally coming to Daphne's room, she saw the door's doorknob had been switched, and the lock was on the outside. Opening the door slowly, she looked at the massive war scene inside. Stuffed animals covered every inch of the floor, And Daphne, Red, Alice, and Dorothy were all sprawled out around their fort, asleep on the hundreds of stuffed animals all over the floor. Looking around the other side the door, she saw Sabrina was asleep on Pucks lap leaning against him. Granny Relda smiled to herself. Closing the door quietly, she shuffled back down the hallway.

**So obliviously my experience was a little different. We didn't fall asleep afterward, we ate. Then had to clean up. It tool foreverrrrrr. Well hope you enjoyed! Please tell me what you thought! **


End file.
